wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
PallyPower
Pally Power is an add-on that provides an interactive and easy to use interface that allows you to control assignments of blessings for yourself and, if you are a party leader or an assistant, for other paladins in your group or raid. Pally Power supports six greater blessings: Greater Blessing of Might, Wisdom, Salvation, Light, Kings and Sanctuary. Lesser blessings support is limited to mid-cycle temporary re-buffs. You don’t need to be a paladin to control raid/party blessings. Normally PallyPower displays a cast window that shows you how many people require blessings and timers for remaining time of your blessings. The cast window displays one button per each class you were assigned to buff, including hunter and warlock pets as a separate ‘pet’ class. Each class button displays an icon with an assigned blessing, a class icon, a remaining buff timer and a number of unbuffed and/or dead players. Each class button allows you to cast both greater (left mouse click) and lesser blessings (right mouse click). Left mouse click provides an automatic buff and target selection: Pally Power checks the party or the raid roster to find a nearby person of a specific class, verifies that the person is in range and casts the blessing. After each cast the name of the person and the buff is stored until the next cast to allow re-cast of the same buff in combat. Right mouse click works the same way as left mouse click, but in addition the automatic target selection ensures that the target is not buffed already. This is useful when you want to temporary rebuff only one to two persons until the greater blessing expires on all class members. Typically a mid-cycle rebuff on trash pulls. You’ll need to do a right click once for each person you want to rebuff. Class buttons change color depending on the buff situation. They are transparent if every class member is buffed, red if all class members require a buff and yellow if there is at least one unbuffed person. In combat the automated target selection turns off and class buttons become grayed-out to indicate that they are not reliable and use previously stored target and buff name. If someone reassigns your blessings while you’re in combat, the assignments will not apply until you leave the combat. An automated buff and target selection does not work in combat due to protected interface functionality implemented in WoW Patch 2.0. In order to bypass the protected interface limitation Pally Power 2.0 introduced new player buttons that do not use any automated functionality, but allow you to select specific target for a blessing. Pally Power displays player buttons when you move your mouse cursor over or nearby a class button. Player buttons are displayed for each class member and show the player name, a buff icon if the player if buffed, range flag and dead/alive flag. Each player button allows you to cast both greater and lesser blessings (same as class button), but you have to make the decision. Flags on player buttons are updated every other second and are pretty reliable. Right after installation, Pally Power by default displays a red anchor button in the middle of the screen. You can click on the button to make it moveable or to access the assignments window (see the tool tip). Alternatively you can type “/pp config” to access the assignments screen. The assignments screen displays a grid with paladin names and classes. For each paladin it displays an icon for each available blessing, a rank of the blessing and a number of talent points spent to improve the blessing. It also shows the number of Symbols of Kings that are in paladins inventory. By default the grid with assignments is empty. You can use left mouse click or mouse wheel to cycle thru available blessings (wisdom->might->salvation->light->kings->sanctuary->nothing->wisdom). Right mouse click clears an assignment. This method does not allow you to assign blessings assigned to other paladins and this method uses ‘smart buffs’ option that prevents you from assigning blessings that do not make any sense (wisdom on rogues, might on casters, etc.). This method is useful when you want to fine-tune assignments. There’s a method to assign same blessing to all classes. Press Shift key and use a mouse wheel to scroll thru available blessings. This option ignores buffs assigned to other paladins and ‘smart buffs’. It is possible to assign duplicate buffs and pointless buffs using this method, so beware. The Clear button on assignment screen clears all assignments if you’re a raid leader or an assistant or clears only your own blessings otherwise. The Refresh button sends every paladin in your raid/party a command to report their available blessings, number of symbols of kings and assignments. By default Pally Power broadcasts your own information once you join the raid and broadcasts the number of Symbols of Kings in your inventory every minute. The Option buttons opens up an options menu that allows you to configure PP layout, scale, direction and alignment of class and player buttons, etc. What Pally Power does not and will not do: - limited blessings like Blessing of Sacrifice, Freedom and Protection - seals and judgments - cast greater blessings on all pets using a single click(that a limitation of greater blessings) - hide class or player buttons off the screen - make coffee - win WoW What Pally Power will do: - make your paladin leader’s job easier - make your blessings manageable Category:AddOns